newnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
USA Cartoon Express
}} | closed = | channel = USA Network | division = | country = United States | key_people = | headquarters = | major_contracts = | parent = | sister = | format = Children's programming | runtime = Daily, 2-6 hours | website = | language = English | footnotes = }} The USA Cartoon Express was a programming block of animated productions which aired on cable television's USA Network from September 21, 1982 to September 15, 1996. The Express was the first structured animation block on cable television, predating Nickelodeon's animation blocks by half a decade and Cartoon Network by more than a decade. History In September 1982, USA Cartoon Express was announced by USA as one of six new shows on its fall schedule. The Express originally aired during the early evening hours, replacing a prior block called Calliope. Eventually a "Sunday Cartoon Express" would debut that took up the full Sunday morning. Hanna-Barbera The initial lineup consisted mostly of series from the Hanna-Barbera library. Well-known properties like Scooby-Doo, Huckleberry Hound, Yogi Bear, Space Ghost, The Smurfs, and Jonny Quest shared space with lesser-known properties like Wheelie and the Chopper Bunch, Inch High, Private Eye, Dynomutt, Dog Wonder, and countless others, as well as numerous spinoffs of The Flintstones such as The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show. By the end of the 1980s, a more diverse lineup of cartoons aired on the Cartoon Express, including G.I. Joe, Transformers, He-Man and the Masters of the Universe, The Real Ghostbusters, Jem, Robotech, and Alvin and the Chipmunks. In October 1991, Turner Broadcasting purchased Hanna-Barbera and launched Cartoon Network one year later, thus taking a chunk of Cartoon Express programming with it. The only Hanna-Barbera shows on the Cartoon Express afterwards were The Smurfs, which did not leave the Express until 1993; and Scooby-Doo, which disembarked the Express in 1994. Changes for 1993 In the fall of 1993, Cartoon Express introduced two original series, Itsy Bitsy Spider and Problem Child (based on the film franchise); both failed to catch on with viewers. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles became the new marquee series on the block. Terrytoons, the USA Action Extreme Team and the end of the Express USA later briefly acquired the broadcast rights to Terrytoons shorts like Deputy Dawg and Mighty Mouse, and DC Comics related cartoons such as Superfriends. In 1995, USA Network premiered USA Action Extreme Team with the launch of shows based on the Street Fighter II and Mortal Kombat video game franchises and Savage Dragon comic book franchise. Those three shows, along with Wing Commander Academy were involved in a crossover that centered around an original character called "The Warrior King." After the original series and TMNT left the air, the block was turned into a morning-only all-action block, with programs like Mighty Max, Sailor Moon (which later became one of the mainstays of Cartoon Network's Toonami block), Street Sharks, and Gargoyles as the primary shows. The Cartoon Express s final airing was on September 15, 1996 as USA Networks cut its animation blocks on most of its outlets, including SciFi Channel's Cartoon Quest and Animation Station. The USA Action Extreme Team would inherit the Cartoon Express's timeslots and continue for two more years before ending in late 1998. Programs aired on USA Cartoon Express Hanna-Barbera *''The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan'' *''The Banana Splits'' *''The Biskitts'' *''Buford and the Galloping Ghost'' *''Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kids'' *''Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels'' *''Challenge of the GoBots'' *''Clue Club'' *''Devlin'' *''Dynomutt, Dog Wonder'' *''The Flintstones'' *''The Flintstone Comedy Hour'' *''The Funky Phantom'' *''Galaxy Goof-Ups'' *''Goober and the Ghost Chasers'' *''The Great Grape Ape Show'' *''Help!... It's the Hair Bear Bunch!'' *''The Herculoids'' *''Hong Kong Phooey'' *''Huckleberry Hound and his Friends'' *''Inch High, Private Eye'' *''Jabberjaw'' *''Jana of the Jungle'' *''Jonny Quest'' *''Josie and the Pussycats'' *''Josie and the Pussycats in Outer Space'' *''The Kwicky Koala Show'' *''Laff-A-Lympics'' *''Magilla Gorilla/''Quick Draw McGraw/''Wally Gator/''Loopy De Loop *''Monchhichis'' *''The New Fred and Barney Show'' *''Pac-Man'' *''Paw Paws'' *''The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show'' *''Popeye and Son'' *''Richie Rich'' *''The Robonic Stooges'' *''The Roman Holidays'' *''The Ruff and Reddy Show'' *''Scooby-Doo'' and its various spin-offs *''Sealab 2020'' *''Shirt Tales'' *''The Skatebirds'' *''The Smurfs'' *''Snorks'' *''Space Kidettes'' *''Space Ghost and Dino Boy'' (minus the Dino Boy segments) *''Space Stars'' (minus the Astro and the Space Mutts segments) *''Speed Buggy'' *''Trollkins'' *''Valley of the Dinosaurs'' *''Wheelie and the Chopper Bunch'' *''Where's Huddles?'' *''''Wildfire'''' *''Yogi's Gang'' *''Yogi's Space Race'' *''Yogi's Treasure Hunt'' *''Young Samson & Goliath'' Other series *''Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog'' (1995–96) *''The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3'' (1994–95) *''Battle of the Planets'' *''Bigfoot and the Muscle Machines'' *''Cadillacs and Dinosaurs'' (1996) *''Captain N: The Game Master'' (1993–95) *''The Chipmunks Go to the Movies'' *''C.O.P.S.'' *''Defenders of the Earth'' *''Dennis the Menace'' (1996) *''Denver the Last Dinosaur'' *''Dinosaucers'' *''Dragon's Lair'' (1988–92) *''Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids'' (1989–91) *''The Great Space Coaster'' *''He-Man and the Masters of the Universe'' (1988–90) *''Hulk Hogan's Rock 'n' Wrestling'' *''Jayce and the Wheeled Warriors'' *''Jem'' *''Kidd Video'' *''The Legend of Zelda'' *''M.A.S.K.'' (1987–89) *''Mister T'' *''The Real Ghostbusters'' (1991–94) *''She-Ra: Princess of Power'' (1988–89) *''Slimer! And the Real Ghostbusters'' *''Sport Billy'' *''The Superman Batman Adventures'' (featuring various Filmation-produced shorts, plus various SuperFriends shorts) *''The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (1993–96) *''Terrytoons Show'' *''Turbo Teen'' *''Toxic Crusaders'' *''Voltron'' *''WildC.A.T.s'' *''The Woody Woodpecker Show'' (1987–95) ''USA Cartoon Express'' original series *''The Itsy Bitsy Spider'' *''Problem Child'' Shorts *''In a Minute'' *''Monster Bash'' *''USA Network Kids Club'' USA Action Extreme Team *''Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog'' *''The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3'' *''Battletoads'' *''Captain N: The Game Master'' *''Darkstalkers'' *''Dogtanian and the Three Muskehounds'' *''Double Dragon'' *''Exosquad'' *''Gargoyles'' *''G.I. Joe'' *''Highlander: The Animated Series'' *''The Legend of Zelda'' *''Mega Man'' *''Mighty Max'' *''Monster In My Pocket'' *''Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm'' *''Ronin Warriors'' *''Sailor Moon'' *''Savage Dragon'' *''Sonic the Hedgehog (SatAM)'' *''Super Mario World'' *''Superfriends'' *''Street Fighter'' *''Street Sharks'' *''The Superman/Batman Adventures'' *''Ultraforce'' *''WildC.A.T.s'' *''Wing Commander Academy'' TV specials *''He-Man and She-Ra Christmas'' *''Snow White Christmas'' *''Real Ghostbusters Christmas'' *''Family Circus Easter'' *''Family Circus Christmas'' *''Chucklewoods Easter'' *''Chucklewood Halloween'' *''Chucklewood Christmas'' *''Chucklewood Thanksgiving'' *''Scooby-Doo: Halloween Hassle'' *''Scooby-Doo: Headless Horseman of Halloween'' *''Nutcracker Scoob'' *''Santa and the Three Bears'' *''Fat Albert Easter'' *''Fat Albert Halloween'' *''Fat Albert Christmas'' *''Smurfs Christmas Special'' *''Smurfs Halloween'' *''Pac-Man Halloween'' *''Christmas Comes to Pac-Land'' *''Sonic Christmas Blast'' *''The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!'' - Koopa Klaus *''Super Mario World'' - The Night Before Cave Christmas See also * The Animation Station * Cartoon Quest References External links Category:Television programming blocks in the United States Category:1982 American television series debuts Category:1996 American television series endings Category:1980s American animated television series Category:1990s American animated television series Category:American children's animated television series Category:USA Network shows Category:USA Action Extreme Team